Skills
Most cards only carry one skill. Some special cards can have two. There are various different types of skills, and most of them can be upgraded. Skill Upgrading A card's first skill can be upgraded by using Rare Medals on the upgrade screen with the following costs: Archwitch damage-multiplier skills are upgraded by evolving the card to its max evolution stage. Witch Hunt cannot be upgraded. Skill Activation Most skills in the game require player activation. This is denoted by a pulsing star on the card for which the skill is available, but on hold. To activate the skill, you can either perform a "long press" or a tap on the star and then confirm. The "long press" will not show a confirmation of the skill activation and will instead activate immediately. Some skills may have a note of "Battle Start" or "Near Defeat". Battle Start skills will only ever have a single chance of activation, and that chance is on the first turn of a battle. Most Near Defeat skills will also only have 1 activation. Near defeat is defined as the entire unit having less than half of its remaining soldiers and is denoted in the game by changing the color of the player's soldier bar from blue to red. A Skill Unleash card can bypass both the "Battle Start" and "Near Defeat" requirements for a card. Auto skills are skills that are either always active, or "on hold". The card will not show the star to activate them. If there are conditions to activate an auto skill, it will be noted in the skill text. Currently Skill Nullify and +ATK are the only auto skills that have conditions for activation. Skill Nullify skills, while not requiring the player to activate, still have a certain chance of success. For example, Chocolatier has a 50% chance of activating her interception of the enemies skill during any turn (Except on defense, explained below). If an enemy uses a Category:Turn Skip skill, Chocolatier will prevent it approximately half of the time. When a Skill Nullify card is placed on a defense team, the skill is NOT active during the attacking players first turn. It will not become active until the defense team has a turn. This is not true of other auto skills like Category:Autoskill (DEF). This can be seen while editing the unit that the DEF is increased when adding a card with a DEF auto skill. Skill Types Below are all the different skills in the game. Take note that powerful skills are sometimes limited in the number of times they can activate (i.e. "proc") in a single battle. You can check a card's respective page for info regarding their skills and proc limits. ATK Up *Category:ATK Up (Own) *Category:ATK Up (Single) *Category:ATK Up (Team) *Category:ATK Up (Passion) *Category:ATK Up (Cool) *Category:ATK Up (Light) *Category:ATK Up (Dark) Boosts the ATK stat of a single card, whole team, or cards of a specific element. Extremely useful against Archwitches. Usually limited in the number of times they can activate. ATK Down *Category:ATK Down (All) Lowers the ATK stat of the enemy. Useful in conjunction with healers if your team isn't strong enough to defeat Archwitches quickly. DEF Up *Category:DEF Up (Own) *Category:DEF Up (Team) Boosts the defense stat of a single card or whole team. Provides very little effect unless the boost is 200% or more like Gardener. DEF Down *Category:DEF Down (Single) *Category:DEF Down (All) Lowers the defense stat of the enemy. Provides very little effect. i.e. a card that normally damages for about 4,400 will damage for about 5,500 with a 50% DEF down in effect against a level 80 R Archwitch. Heal *Category:Heal (Single) *Category:Heal (Lowest HP) *Category:Heal (Team) Heals a single card or your entire team. Useful in conjunction with lowering the enemy's ATK if your team isn't strong enough to defeat Archwitches quickly. Sometimes limited in the number of times they can activate. Healing skills only heal up to the number of soldiers you had when you entered the battle. The Category:Heal (Lowest HP) cards will heal your single weakest card first. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay Resurrect *Category:Resurrect Revives one or more defeated cards, the card will retain any buffs it had right before it was defeated. The skill description in the card will indicate its area of effect. Deal DMG *Category:Deal DMG (Single) *Category:Deal DMG (Lowest HP) *Category:Deal DMG (All) Deals damage to a single enemy or all enemies. Skills that damage all enemies are very useful in duels and campaign battles. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay Critical DMG *Category:Critical DMG (Single) *Category:Critical DMG (All) Deals approximately 12x-15x damage to a single enemy or all enemies. Extremely useful against Archwitches. Usually limited in the number of times they can activate. Suck Damage *Category:Suck Damage Deals damage to the enemy in addition to healing the user based on amount of HP the enemy loses. For example, Winemaker skill at level 10 provides a 20% suck. If the enemy has 500 HP remaining, and your skill hits for 30000, you will only receive 20% of the 500, not the 30,000. Only the card that activates the skill will receive the sucked HP. Turn Skip *Category:Turn Skip Skips a number of enemy turns. Usually limited in the number of times they can activate. For a table of turn skip cards see the Turn Skip Stats page Autoskill *Category:Autoskill (ATK) *Category:Autoskill (DEF) *Category:Autoskill (EXP) Provides a passive stat boost to your whole team. They are always active throughout the battle. Ones specified with a "+" boost a stat every turn, up to a limited number of times (see Dark Santa as an example). Skill Nullify *Category:Skill Nullify (All skills) *Category:Skill Nullify (Attack) *Category:Skill Nullify (Non-Attack) Casts a barrier that will cancel the next enemy skill. This skill is automatically cast and cannot be manually activated. It should also be noted that Skill Unleash (Single) will also activate on Skill Nullify cards if the barrier is inactive. Some cards only work specifically against damage-dealing skills or non-damage dealing skills, while very few cards will work against all skill types. See note in Skill Activation for defense team use. Receive Rewards *Category:Receive Rewards Guarantees a reward ("War Trophy") drop after the battle. Does not trigger in Archwitch battles, Witch Gate, or Limited Enemy encounters. Gold Conversion *Category:Gold Conversion Only works in Campaign battles. Deals damage to the enemy in addition to providing Gold based on enemy HP that is reduced. For Example, Dice provides a 5% gold conversion. If the enemy has 400 HP remaining, and you hit for 1000, you will only get 5% of the 400, not the 1000. Skill Unleash *Category:Skill Unleash *Category:Skill Unleash (Single) Activates your other cards' skills, except for Auto Skill (excluding Skill Nullify), and other Skill Unleash cards, the skill release will also trigger on skills that can be activated but weren't triggered. For example, if you have a unit of [[Redeye], 3 High Vampire, 1 Orihime], the only card to be affected by Redeye's skill release will be Orihime. The skill release would allow Orihime to activate her skill up to 4 times in this setup. Once initially by herself, then up to 3 times more with the activation from Redeye. If Orihime dies during the battle before Redeye uses all her activations, any future activations will have no effect. Cancel Buffs *Category:Cancel Buffs Removes all buffs and debuffs on the field. Counter Attack *Category:Counter Attack Places an effect on the card. Enemies who attack the card (without killing it) will hit for less damage and have a percentage of the original damage reflected back. Witch Hunt *Category:Witch Hunt Provides an approximate 50% damage boost against Archwitches. Archwitch Damage Event Cards * Archwitch#Archwitch Timeline Provides a massive damage boost against Archwitches. Cards with this skill are introduced every event, and the skill is active with those cards only during their respective events. The damage and point gains of the cards is increased through evolution and sometimes through amalgamation. The damage increase is 2x→3x, 5x→7x, and 10x→15x with points increasing along with the damage. The damage and usual point gains are as follows: *2x Damage R card will give no point bonus *3x Damage HR card will give no point bonus *5x Damage R card will give 10% point bonus *7x Damage HR card will give 15% point bonus *10x Damage SR card will give 30% point bonus *15x Damage HSR card will give 50% point bonus You do not need to defeat the F/AW in order to get the point boost, the card(s) just need to be in your attack unit during your most recent fight with the F/AW. The point bonuses are applied in a stacking fashion. So if you have 2 50% bonus cards in your attack unit, your point bonus will be 2 times your normal point gain. For Example, if you damage a FAW and would normally gain 30,000 subjugation points, you would now earn 30,000 × (1 + 0.5 + 0.5) = 60,000 points. The full point calculation can be found on the Archwitch page under the Rewards section. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay